renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DynV
=Talk= Vandalism A page I'm watching has been vandalized 3 times since a couple of weeks, all the same section, twice by the same person, the first time by another so I think some people have concerted themselves to pull a prank on those who take a liking on that page. I'd like to submit a problem report (how do I make a special page link?) but as I don't see something similar to create or submit that I don't have sufficient privileges to submit a problem so I probably need to detail my problem here and add a specialized help category tag to it. Anyway I'd like someone to have a look at that vandalism so that there's consequences to their actions, not just its watch list undoing it ... --DynV 21:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Here's what I got from the Freenode IRC channel #wikia : I've added an issue to my talkpage and I've added the tag as on wikipedia so that a help desk would adress my issue however, I don't see a colored box with some text sayiogn that my page has been added to the list as on wikipedia, is there a way to tag my page on wikia to attract help desk attention ? is a Wikipedia template, very few Wikia wikis actually have them So for most wikis it won't do anythign except give you a red link try posting onto a forum on the wiki (see Forum:Index) Another thing you could do is look at Special:ListAdmins and look for something that has edited recently then ask your question on their talk page :The administration team (that can deal with this) isn't very active - Leanasidhe is the sysop who was last here (2nd of October) - so that might be a good first port of call. If not, then try contacting wikia staff and asking them if they can help with blocking the vandal, or protecting the page for now. As most of the admins (except Leanashide) haven't edited in over 60 days, Leanashide may have grounds for adopting the wiki - becoming the beauracrat (main administrator) and then having the ability to give admin powers to active users. RT 10:12, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you so kindly to have found RK most active administrator. I've added a section about An Gort page vandalism on his talk page and hope it won't take too long for actions to be taken as the vandalism is quite frequent on An Gort page ... --DynV 10:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) =Tasks= In Process *Split the events from my cow field that should be pasted in the page vegetable field, which need to be created. *Head mentor since dec 3rd 2010. * add participation to Springtime war in Laighean Completed * Have my main page Army subpage use sortable wikitable and include each army short name per row then make a legend at the end. See wikia Table Sorting. * Create category Category:Forum mirror. * Create my User Character description subpage, which mirrors the RK profile.